


Bed Invaders

by Anonymous



Series: Karl Urban with Kittens [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Pine Fandom, Karl Urban Fandom, New Zealand Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Chris brings home a suprise, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karl wakes up to a suprise Chris brought home.





	Bed Invaders

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at RPF. Go easy on me if they sound abit like thier characters from Star Trek.
> 
> This one will hopefully be the shortest in this series. I tried to beef it up but I really had nothing left to say.
> 
> Also does anyone know if Karl has pets? I have no clue but if he does I wanna add it to the story.

Slowly but surely Chris was making small marks down Karl’s neck. His trail ended at the spot where neck met collarbone where Chris started kissing and nosing against. Chris’ hand rubbed down Karl’s chest to rest right above his pants but before slipping his hand inside he licked up Karl’s neck. Chris’ tongue felt like sandpaper and Karl jerked awake.

Karl scrambled out of the bed before turning to see what had just licked him because it certainly wasn’t his boyfriend. Chris was a new but welcome addition to the bed since Karl fell asleep. Karl knew he would get in late tonight due to a Wonder Woman interview but that didn’t explain why Chris apparently decided to bring an extra guest to bed tonight. A grey ball of fluff was curled up in the spot Karl had just vacated. It’s fluffy tail swishing back and forth as it reached out a paw and placed it against the back of Chris’ neck.

Something rubbed against Karl’s leg and when he looked down another kitten, this one black, flicked its tail at Karl and jumped on the bed. Karl felt like the little bastard was marking its territory when it looked right at him and curled up next to Karl’s boyfriend.

It was two in the morning but Karl needed answers. He reached out and shook Chris awake, which involved a lot of swatting from the black kitten. Karl was mature enough not to declare a kitten his mortal enemy but it was a close thing.

“Karl, baby, honey, apple of my eye, love of my life, if this isn’t an emergency I will end your kiwi ass,” Chris said as he slowly leaned up in bed with an adorably grumpy and ruffled look on his face. His movements dislodged the black kitten who turned to dig its claws into Chris’ shirt. “No, no,” Chris said and to Karl’s amazement the kitten retracted its claws.

“I’d say it’s an emergency. Where did these little hell beasts come from?” Karl said, hesitantly sitting down on the bed. “We agreed on a dog Chris. We got a dog. We did not agree on cats so we shouldn’t have cats.”

Chris turned his most pitiful look on Karl with the added effect of a kitten held against his face. Karl wasn’t willing to admit he softened a bit when the grey fuzz ball licked Chris. “Come on Karl, the little guys needed a home,” Chris said with a pleading tone.

“Then give them to Quinto,” Karl said as the black one slowly made its way to his lap, “He likes cats.”

“But I want them and you like cats too you just don’t know it yet,” Chris said holding the grey kitten closer, “This one is Captain and that one’s Doctor. Cute, right?”  
Karl knew he was fighting a losing battle now that Chris admitted to naming them. “Chris, what am I going to do with you? You’re just lucky I like those names,” Karl said with a smirk.

The black kitten finally made it to his lap and Karl picked it up before laying down. When he was comfortable he plopped the kitten on his chest. “Hey little man. I’ll let you and your mate over there stay, you here? But I’m laying down the law right now. You two will not interrupt anymore sexy dreams with your kitten kisses. Do we have a deal?” Karl asked staring into the cat’s golden eyes.

The kitten leaned in and licked him. “Right,” Karl said, “I thought not.”

Karl plopped the kitten on the floor. “I’m going back to sleep,” he said as he pulled the covers over his head.

“Wait,” Chris said as he dropped the other kitten on the floor and maneuvered his way on top of Karl. “How about I make it up to you?” Chris asked his voice going deeper as he trailed his hand down Karl’s chest.

Karl stopped him before he could slip his hand into Karl’s pants. “This is too much like my dream for comfort, please don’t lick me. Also, I am not going to have sex with you if those two are watching,” Karl said pointing to the two kittens that had made their way back onto the bed.

Chris could only groan as Karl said, “You have to live with your decisions, baby,” before depositing Chris back onto his side of the bed.

As the kittens curled up around Karl and him while Wednesday plopped down on his back after making her way into the room, Chris knew this was worth the sexless night. Come tomorrow, however, he was closing the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> This series has spiraled and I'm very glad it did. I don't know when I'll post it but the next one bit it will be Cupid from Xena and then either Vaako or Dredd. I'll get around to the Johns as soon as I think of a storyline for them, feel free to drop an idea if you want.
> 
> Also does anyone know if Karl has pets? I have no clue but if he does I wanna add it to the story.


End file.
